No Problem (feat. 2 Chainz
"No Problem" is the lead single off of Chance's album Coloring Book. The song features 2 Chainz and Lil Wayne. Lyrics Ha Davis: You don't want zero problems, big fella! Yep! The Rapper: If one more label try to stop me It's gon' be some dreadhead niggas in ya lobby You don't want no problems, want no problems with me, bih! You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Just another day, had to pick up all the mail There go Chano ridin' through the streets, they be like, "There he go!" You don't want no problems, want no problems with me, bih! You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Just another day, had to pick up all the mail There go Chano ridin' through the streets, they be like, "There he go!" Ooh, I be comin', put the hinges in their hands Countin' Benjis while we meetin', make 'em shake my other hand Milly rockin', scoopin' all the blessings on my lap Bitch, I know you tried to cheat, you shoulda never took a nap Fuck wrong with you? What you was thinkin'? Fuck you thought it was? You talk that talk, that nigga lame, that nigga fall in love Not me, though, bitch you can keep those Boy, I'm at your head like Craig did Deebo Don't tweak, bro, it's never sweet, ho My shooters come for free, so If one more label try to stop me It's gon' be some dreadhead niggas in ya lobby You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Yep, yep! Pull up, they be like, "There he go!" You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me They be like, "There he go!" Chainz: You old Petey Pablo, take your shirt off Wave 'round your head like a helicopter I ain't put enough weed in the blunt All you do is smoke tobacco Where the hell you get them from? Yeezus said he ain't make them My niggas chasin' bounty hunters And gettin' chased by their baby mommas My first tat was on my stomach Got a pocket full of money And a mind full of ideas Some of this shit may sound weird Inside of the Maybach Look like it came out of Ikea Run shit like diarrhea Big yacht, no pies there Aye, aye, captain I'm high, captain I'm so high Me and God dappin' This is my blessin' This is my passion School of hard knocks I took night classes The Rapper: You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Pull up, they be like, "There he go!" Wayne: I got problems bigger than these boys My deposits, they be on steroids Lord, free the Carter, niggas need the Carter Sacrificin' everything, I feel like Jesus Carter Hold up, I got this sewed up, my soda poured up My woes up, I'm flippin' those bucks, they've been with toe tucks I rolled up and let the smoke puff I lay down, told you Hold up, get too choked up and I think of old stuff Move on, put my goons on, they kidnap newborns In the streets my face a coupon Her pussy too warm All these bitches come to do harm Just bought a new charm Fuck a watch, I buy a new arm, you lukewarm I'm Uncle Luke with the hoes Pretty bitches, centerfolds Tippy toes around my crib in their robes, just their robes Half a milli' in the safe, another in the pillowcase Codeine got me movin' slower than a caterpillar race Fuck is wrong with you? What you thinkin'? Fuck you thought it was? I just popped five percocets and only caught a buzz And if that label try to stop me There gon' be some crazy Weezy fans waitin' in the lobby Mula, baby The Rapper: You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Just another day, had to pick up all the mail There go Chano ridin' through the streets, they be like, "There he go!" You don't want no problems, want no problems with me, bih! You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Just another day, had to pick up all the mail There go Chano ridin' through the streets, they be like, "There he go!" Wayne & Chance The Rapper: You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me You don't want no problems, want no problems with me Say so, got problems, say so They be like, "There he go! " Category:Songs Category:Singles